


Hospitality

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Multi, October 26, October Prompt Challenge, Orgy, Promptober, Thriller, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 26 ...in which Darcy gives the Warriors Three a warm welcome.





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellKat/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy & Warriors Three, Thriller by Michael Jackson

It closed on midnight before Darcy thought to check a clock. Her guests, though always a treat, had a bad habit of overstaying their welcome if she forgot to keep tabs on the late hour.

Flickering on the widescreen TV in the background, some cheesy eighties thriller with big hair and worse acting played, the volume turned down low while Darcy entertained her guests.

The Warriors Three were accustomed to a certain kind of hospitality not generally available to visitors on Earth. Under the pale light of a waning moon, Darcy arched her back, seeking something just beyond her fingertips, just beyond her reach.

The sight of them, tanned and bare from hours spent shirtless on the training grounds of Asgard, nearly stopped her heart. They surrounded her, taking their fill, and giving hers in return.

A scream of pleasure welled within her throat before a hand clamped over her mouth and Hogun whispered to her to hush, that he's not done with her yet, nowhere near done with her yet...


End file.
